COOKIES UNDER A FLOOR MAT dun dun dun
by RosieDaze
Summary: Yah so heres mey forst story Its about a sheep and Mary and Woolsley and Sherlcok has to solve it BECUASE THERE S MURDERAS AND DEAN AND SAME AND THE DOCTOR CUMHER it unclueds the whole gang including the ones we hate and new chatracters and everything and some smut you'll like that bit WITH LIKE DESTIEL AND JOHNLOCK AND DOCTOR WHO AND EVERYTHING wwhiwoowoowewewoowwohow SuperWhoLock
1. Chapter 1

AUnthors' noted: Hey guizs. I liek Mary and er sheep and I'sma be wtigin about her and Sherlcok and John's adeventures. Review thansk.!

Okay storey sitme!:

_**PART OEN; THE BEGINGING OF THE END OF THE BEGINGING IDK I JUST LIKE DRAMATICS STUFF BECAUSELOL**_

Mary ahd a sheep named Wooolseley. Sher loverd Woolsley so much iit hurt her little heart under her breasts, because Mary was an educated furl who knew where youer heart was located unlike stupif neighbor who did not know that Mary did nto like.

Woolsely liked mouldy cookies at weird times andc arpests. He was a weird sheep. They wrote a song about Mary and Woolsely and it was sung forerver:

_Marry had a little lamb_

_Little lamd_

_Little mabdl_

_Mary had a little malb_

_Whos fleece_

_Was white_

_As sn-ow_

_-000oooooopooOw_

_-oooooooooooooooioOwwwww_

_(and then they started to rock out to like Micarl Jackson or whoever the ell was a pop artist at the time lol I dunno aybe DiVinchi or something)._

This song was OWoolsey and Maries jamb. They loved to shake their meat buns to it all day long as their neiighbor yelleds and screams at themf ro to turn it down all the time their neighbor tries to get them to turn it down

But the milk and jam man who delivers milkand jam o all of the nightborashood was nice and yelled at the nighrbor that mary hated to stop yelleding and be nice

Nut then the nieghbotr got really sad because the milk and jammie man stopped coming and they foung out someone had killed him when he went to go deliver milk anf jam to the bear down in the deep dark dorest that's darl and no one vistits or likes (accept for the milke and jame man lol he likes to fo there for the bear tbecayse the bear is his breadn).

Yeah so anyway

the milkamdnjamman was dead and no one was happy

accept for mary wadnd Woolsely but not for long

oh yeah I forgot to mention Mary likves in 221C Baker Street in like the 700 B.C. or something like whevner they wrote Sercolk bokos and then mced in witj the bbc show because i like that one

thats why theres a MIKL and JAM MAN

GEDDIT

heeehehehee

So they defiantly jammed out with the milk man too DiCaprioo or whatever i said earlier

Yeah koey back to the storie nawo

so one day Maey coulnd't find Wolselye anywhere vern wjen she looked and looked and looked on her horse until the horse died because i aws watching lord of the rings with ny brother last night and e said uou you run a horse tioll it died because it was muslce and Frodo was dieing and i thought that was cool so now Mary's horse is deade and Woolsley ism issing and yeah

Mary was so sad that nght that she slept for 2000 years adnd not its the year whenever Sherlock BBC was made

All the same, they got a new mulk and jame man

And he came to thei hose every other day

Just watcing

**wahtasing**

**_whatiching_  
**

**_WHATCCHING  
_**

**__**for the next day when he could delicver his jam and bread and milk all the time to 221 Baker Street boyz adnd Merry

okey first chapter odne now

aurhors' notes: hey guise be please and review! I like it when you do that lol

hi Jacy

I hopeyou like my Storey


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock walked into 221B baker street. He said

"Hay john i dont hink nyour gonna thike iiek this...:

john looked upi , stralerlesd. He asked, "Hwbado dp upi ,eam. sjer;pcl? i tjugj wye had the day off?"

MO

said sherlock

NO WE DONT SHUT THE FUCK UP JOGN WE NEVER HAD FUVKING DAY OFFF WHA TGE FUCKUS WRONG WITH YOU

"WELL"

said John

"MP NEED TO BE ALITELE BEITCH ABOT UT JESUS CHRIST

Seherlcok glared. "fein. you can just fo witheout sex tongite."

john had made a ntich ace ack. "I call the bde.d"

"FUCK YOU"

"OKAY"

and so John left

I mate Sherlcok sad and so he went to go pickpoecket Leadtade becyese he was amnnyoing and Sherlock was bored.

HE came badck **WEHNET HE CAME BACK *CUE MUSIC***

****MARY WAS IN HIS FLAT

authirs; noe: I know this is dhort gie but me frein is right here and im typing as fast as i can as nd and a usual ignoring th backwspacce kep

okay i'll update spnerloeater yeah like later i guess

ijay thanks

hi Jacy


End file.
